


50 sentences Johnlock

by Loki8x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Winterlock Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki8x/pseuds/Loki8x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the life and relationship between John and Sherlock. 50 words and 50 sentences </p><p> </p><p>No beta or brit pick all errors are mine. As always con/crit is always welcome</p><p>Thanks for the kudos! It really means a lot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 sentences Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theresholesinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theresholesinthesky).



Comfort:  
Wrapped in the oatmeal Jumper Sherlock could almost forget he was alone and sleep for a few hours.

Kiss:  
That first light brush of lips set a fire in John's stomach that has yet to burn out.

Soft:  
In weaker moments John would wrap Sherlock's scarf around his pillow and enjoy ;the fell of the fabric pressed to his cheek.  
Pain:  
The throbbing in his head was almost worth it to feel John's warm hand on his face as he checked for concussion.

Potato:  
Russia has been the worst so far, if Sherlock saw one more potato he would snap

Rain:  
Nights like this were John's favorite, Sherlock's head in his lap, a good book, and the soft tap of rain hitting the windows of 221B.

Chocolate:  
Sherlock looked so proud after presenting John with the red heart shaped box, John didn't have the heart to tell him it was only February 10th.

Happiness:  
"No thumbs in the crisper? What did I do to deserve this?"

Telephone:  
<3 JW  
I hardly feel a poor representation of a bird is an appropriate response SH

Ears:  
Knowing the beauty Sherlock could create with the instrument did little to ease John's misery when Sherlock was inclined to make it howl.

Name:  
Sherlock didn't understand why he heart rate should accelerate with the man called John Captain Watson.

Sensual:  
Long cool fingers pressing in to firm flesh of his back, the slow drag of skin on skin pulling sensations he long thought would never suffuse again.

Death:  
"I never told him," John told Greg after his third pint, "I don't thin he knew either."

Sex:  
"Virgin my ass.." John gasped  
"Aptly put my dear Watson."

Touch:  
The 'act no differently on a case' pact lasted approximately 30 minutes until a new officer asked John for coffee and Sherlock had pinned him to the nearest wall to stake his claim.

Weakness:  
Sherlock found that a well times cup of tea could defuse the tensest of situations.

Tears:  
He realized his checks were damp but couldn't tell if the tears were his or John's, “I'm sorry.” he managed to chock out.

Speed:  
Lungs burning, skidding around a corner, down the alleys, and leaping over the skip, John had forgotten how almost dying can make you feel so alive.

Wind:  
Crouched in the open box car, Sherlock could tell how far from home he was, the air even felt different.

Freedom:  
If occurred to him that he wouldn't have to deal with John complaining about the state of the fridge but being with out him wasn't the kind of freedom Sherlock wanted.

Life:  
“It had not occurred to me that my life was empty until you have already filled it.”

Jealous:  
“You're not the only one who needs to remind everyone who you are with.”

Hands:  
Those long nimble fingers really could make some beautiful music

Taste:  
“Cooking is practically chemistry, of course I'm good at it.”

Devotion:  
I never was interested in growing old, I think with you it might be tolerable.

Forever:  
Those seconds of free fall would haunt him the rest of this life.

Blood:  
Crimson and a wet warmth at his knees plagued John's dreams now.

Sickness:  
“You have a fever, now get in bed and stay there or I swear to god Sherlock I will barricade the door.”

Melody:  
John had been sleeping better for the last week unaware of the sounds of Brahms floating up the stairs.

Star:  
Sherlock leaned his head on John's shoulder as he pointed toward a grouping of light that didn't matter and smiled.

Market:  
“Stop by the store.” SH  
“let me guess, we're out of milk.” JW

Home:  
It may be 221B but with out John it hardly felt like home.

Confession:  
“Sherlock I don't care how you did it.”  
Sherlock scoffed “You should, it was exceedingly clever.”

Fear:  
The strong scent of chlorine still made his heart rate increase in an unpleasant way. 

Lightning/thunder:  
Sherlock tried to remember quite nights spent laying with John on the sofa s the storm outside shook the window of his cheep hotel.

Bonds:  
Going days without talking didn't stay a problem for long, they soon got to the point where one look or a head tilt could speak volumes.

Technology:  
You are a grown man and a doctor, you can use full sentences when you send a text. SW  
LOL JW

Gifts:  
John stopped hating when Sherlock deduced his gifts when the mad man had in a long line of observation let him self know how much he really meant to John.

Innocence:  
“Sherlock! My cream jumper has gone missing you happen to know anything about... ignoring me will not make me go away.”

Completion:  
Lips inches apart sharing in each others breath, John could feel Sherlock tense then gasp his name before John's whole world went white.

Clouds:  
The over cast day did little to dampen his spirits as they walked hand in hand back to the flat.

Sky:  
Needing some air and if he was being totally honest time away from the mad man in his living room, John pulled his collar up as the sky opened and it began to rain.

Heaven:  
Sherlock often wondered how a man with so many sins could be allowed to stand this close to a man like John.

Smile:  
John felt his face change of its own accord when ever he was rewarded with one of Sherlock's true face.

Hell:  
“I barely lived through it,” John's face tight with anger “what you put me through was worse.”

Sun:  
All tanned skin, light hair and warmth, Sherlock basked in John every chance he got.

Moon:  
Pale smooth skin, inkie hair spread across the pillow, John would always be in awe of Sherlock's almost ethereal beauty.

Waves:  
“It's meant to be fun Sherlock, just stop fighting against it and let the sea do all the work.”

Hair:  
“If you don't stop I swear to god Sherlock, I will grow that mustache back so fast your head will spin.”

Supernova:  
John knew like any normal relationship it would not always feel like a world changing event when they kissed but as their lips meet for the 10th, 100th, 100,000th time John was very glad that they never did normal.


End file.
